


Mythicality VIP Experience

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, rhink, ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: The short of the long of this is you have tickets to the Tour of Mythicality... & apparently booked a room in the same hotel as Rhett and Link... 😁😇
Relationships: Link Neal/Reader, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Reader, Rhett McLaughlin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Mythicality VIP Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wavered on posting this for a couple weeks, I'm very unsure about the whole second person point of view, I used to write like that in like jr high, didn't seem right any other way tho

You're alone, sitting at the hotel bar on the phone with your bff back home. "Girl, I swear to freaking god Rhett just walked in and sat down across the bar I'm at!"  
You find yourself just staring over at the impossibly handsome man, hair all wavy, decked out in a nice suit, white shirt, red suspenders popping out from under his jacket.  
While you zone out your friend is yelling in your ear "Oh my god! Oh my god, really?! You serious?! You have to get him a drink! Call over the bartender! Get that man a drink!'  
You motion for the bartender who quickly approaches, you find out what Rhetts drinking and send over one of the same...

Sitting there, having some sort of out of body experience, you watch in pure horror as the bartender makes the drink and walks it over... when you see the bartender pointing over at you, your heart drops, Rhett raises his glass at you, smiles and stands up. "Oh my god I think he's coming over here, oh my god, oh my god, I gotta go, I gotta go!" You hangs up on her, as Rhett approaches; nearly immediately your phone rings back, quickly you reject the call.

"Hi, I'm Rhett" ...shakily, and hella embarrassed you manage to spit out "OMG I know" he reaches out his hand, and as you go to shake it, he pulls it to his lips and kisses it. You can feel yourself turning bright red, your heart racing super fast, and the only thing you can think is _did I just say 'OMG' in a real life conversation?! FML_

Rhett sits down while saying "and what's your name beautiful?" Further blushing, you manage to spit it out followed by "sorry, sorry, I'm just sooo nervous right now" "Don't you worry you pretty little head about little ol' me" _(haha yea right!)_ You take a deep breath trying to relax, followed by a big sip of your drink. This whole time your phones been ringing like crazy, without even looking you just keep silencing it "Do you uh, need to get that?" "Oh, no, no, no, it's just my friend, I told her I uh, thought I saw you and ummm, yea just hung up on her" he laughs "you can totally answer her, it's ok" "no, no, I do have a favor to ask tho?... Can I get a selfie?" He obligates, finishes his drink, then gets another for you and him.

"So what a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
*ofc he'd try to pull a line like that* you think to yourself "umm actually I'm in town for your guys show tonight" "OoOoh" he smiles, he then leans in and whispers "I'm wondering if later I could interest you in some kind of umm... VIP experience, if you know what I mean?" You feels a giant smile creeping across your face, you attempt to reign in your excitement and manage to do rather well, but out of your mouth flies: "W-what about your wife?" you feel yourself cringe  
"Oh, We have an understanding" "OoOoh?"  
"Yeah.. and uh-- uh Link and I... Well, we uh, we like to do A LOT of things together sooo... (He does a cute little eyebrow wiggle) so you at all in to something like that?"  
You shakes your head yes, unable to even string words together, in utter shock at what's transpiring; He tells you a time and room number and with a kiss on the cheek he leaves.

Once Rhett is out of sight you nearly begin to hyperventilate, quickly you  
call your friend back, as you head back to your room...  
She picks up FAST: "dude what the fu-"  
"Dude, dude, dude"  
"Baby girl! Breathe, Breathe!" she says with a chuckle  
You takes a bunch more deep breaths "I - I - Rhett... Oh my god..."  
"Girl, what is going on? why-What's happening?!"  
"...Rhett...."  
"Rhett..?"  
"Yea Rhett- Rhett - (super high pitched squealing stereotypical girl voice) he asked me to come back to his room later!"  
"Gurl, shut up!"  
Back to a semi-regular voice and level of breathing- "No freaking joke, I can't even... and Oh, Oh! and get this, get this! He said with Link too! (The other side of the phone is a high pitched squeal) apparently him and Link do 'a lot' together! (Both squealing) girl, imma die"  
"Yeaaa, of happiness"  
"No, like die-die, like death, I can't do this, I'm not... you (silence on the other end) I - I - I didn't mean that how it sounded"  
She busts out laughing "look, your more like me with every passing second"  
You laugh and take a few more deep breaths  
Your friend chimes back in "it's ok, you'll be fine... I know you're the good one, you'll always be, but for tonight, just tonight, I'm asking you, I'm begging you to just let out your inner slut!"  
"I don't think I have one of those" you say with a chuckle  
"Gurl you got this, you'll be fine, I freaking promise!"  
Her vote of confidence is all you really needed, no one knows you better then her

..........

After the show you hurry back to the hotel and jump in the shower. You start getting dressed by putting on a black lace bra, with matching panties, and thigh high stockings, garter straps and all. You slip on a cute red strappy dress and just stare in the mirror thinking _what am I doing?!_ Eventually the little voice in your head turn to that of your friend and you feel ok. You sit on the edge of the bed and just watch the clock...

..........

Finally it's time, you head to the elevator, walk down the hall and stop abruptly in front of the door. After another couple deep breaths you finally knock. Rhett opens the door "hello beautiful" he takes you by the hand, and walks you in, he pulls you into a little spin move saying "wow look at you" ...now you're just as red as your dress... He sticks his finger under the dress strap "can we uh, just remove this? And have a little drink, while we wait for Link?" You run your hand up his chest, and snap his suspenders, which are just driving you wild... "unzip me" you whisper, he does, and the dress falls to the floor. You sit on the couch, while Rhett fixes you a drink; when he sits down next to you he starts inching closer and closer. He runs his hand up your thigh, stopping at the garter, rubbing the small gap of bare skin, he leans in closer "Mmm you look so good (he licks his lips) I want to preserve this for Link but it's getting so hard to keep my hands off you" "So _hard_ huh?" You say as you run your hand up his inner thigh, giving a slight squeeze to his bulge through his pants "well whatchu wanna do bout dat big guy?"

He looks at the door, and looks back at you biting his lip, then he looks at his watch and under his breath he mumbles "damnit Neal" when he looks back at you he motions his head towards the bed. You get up and follow him over. "lie down" his voice commands, you do as you're told. He starts from your toes and kisses up and up. He bites at the garter, making a growling sound. Suddenly you both hear a sound, Rhett pops his head up to see Link in the door way "bout time man" he gets up walking over to Link and kisses him right on the lips (your fangirl heart skips a beat)

Your eyes straight bugging out of your head must have gave something away cuz Link stops and says "sorry, that doesn't bother you, does it?" "No, no, not at all" you say with a smile  
"Link baby, this is ____ , she has come to play with us today" Link smiles at you and mouths 'Hi' ...Rhett snaps Links suspenders, regaining his attention, he pulls them off while asking "you gonna join us baby?" "Oh, you know I like to watch" Link says with a smile, Rhett pushes him gently backwards on to a chair and sits on his lap, they both look over at you still laying on the bed. "you ok with that honey?" Link asks "I'm down for anything you guys want" "Ooh you got a good one this time" 

Rhett climbs back in bed with you, and again starting at your toes he begins kissing upward; when he gets to the garters this time he rips them off with his teeth. He continues kissing all along your panty line, as you squirm underneath him, he moves up your stomach and to your breasts, quickly he tears open your bra, a sound of surprise and excitement escapes your lips. He vigorously kisses all over your chest, flicking your nipples with his tongue, then he moves up your neck... finally his lips meet yours, Rhett kisses you with such force it leaves you breathless when he pulls away, when you snaps out of your daze you grab him by his face pulling him back in to another kiss... Your hands travel south, as you try to undo the button on his pants, Link chimes in "Slow down baby girl".

You pull your hands back up exploring Rhetts body, quickly making work of the buttons and pulling off his shirt. You push yourself up a bit kissing his neck, forcefully he pushes you back down on the bed, grabbing your hands, pulling them above your head, pinning them there with his massive hand. His other hand travels down playing with your panties, all while nuzzled in your neck kissing, licking, biting all over. His traveling hand dips under your panties, your body shivers underneath him. He rubs your clit slowly just toying with you now, you continue to squirm, as few little moans sneaking out. 

He gives your panties a few tugs trying to get them down, you just wiggle out of them yourself, using your foot to toss them at Link, Rhett chuckles. You then move to take off the thigh highs, "leave those on" Link requests. Rhett slips a finger in, followed by another, you moans out. Rhett moves down the bed, throwing your legs up over his shoulders, picking you up slightly, diving in for a face full. Your whole body shakes, you reach out grabbing fistfuls of Rhetts hair. Your breathing quickens and the tickle of his beard easily makes your toes curl. 

Link moves to the bed for a better view... When Rhett feels him sit down, he pops his head up with a smile. Still running your hands through his hair you quickly push his head right back down, muffled you hear Rhett go "oh!" with a chuckle, and he carries on. A little distracted, you barely even acknowledge Link, starting to feel a little left out he brushes your hair out of your face, you open your eyes, and with a smile you pull him into a kiss. Trying to focus on his lips your mind is frazzled by Rhett going faster and harder with his tongue. You pull away from Link, biting your lip, hardly able to catch your breath, Link starts kissing your neck and nibbling your ear, you're moaning louder now as Rhett slips his fingers back inside moving even quicker; your whole body tenses up, then with a couple quiet moans you let go and give in to the waves of ecstasy.

When you finally open your eyes you see both men staring at you, you blush and pull the covers over your face, Link pulls the blanket away, kissing you deeply "c'mon now, we ain't finished here." He then turns to Rhett kissing him, the two go at it kind of aggressively, kissing hard, running they hands all over, Rhett pulls Link shirt off than pushes him down on the bed stripping off his pants. Rhett then pulls you over "why don't you play with him for a little bit" you smile and crawl on top of Link, straddling him. You start kissing him, then you reach your hand down rubbing him through his boxers, Rhetts hand joins yours there as he motions you downward, you shimmy down pulling off Links boxers as you go. You take him into your mouth, while Rhett moves up the bed kissing Link all over. You flick your tongue across the top of the head, then take him as deep as you can, you quickly bring your other hand down to fondle his sack, Links whole body shakes. 

Rhett moves down the bed running his hand up and down your back settling on your booty, he grabs you by the hips, pulling you upward, he grinds in to you then quickly pulls away, dropping his pants. Rhett presses right up against you again, rolling his hips, you can feel him ready to go, quickly he slips inside. You loose complete concentration on what you're doing for a moment until Link caresses the side of your face. You wrap your lips back around his swollen cock and try your best to focus, to no avail, because the harder Rhett goes, the harder it is for you to catch your breath... you switch from your mouth to your hands, working up and down, moaning out, loud now "oh Rhett, Oh!" At this point you've completely lost focus on poor Link, who pulls himself up from underneath you and makes his way down to Rhett, kissing him then whispering "switch with me"

Rhett pulls out, and Link lines himself up, teasing you with just the tip, in and out, in and out, you moan out "fuck me Link, fuck me" and he slams himself in, pushing you down into the pillows. Rhett moves himself behind Link now, kissing his neck, nibbling his ear "I need you" you hear him whisper... He pushes on Links lower back, bending him over slightly, Link grabs on tight to your hips to steady himself, pushing you further down into the bed. Rhett licks his fingers, running them around Links hole, teasing him a little first, finally he slips a couple in, Link moans out breathlessly "Rhett... Fuck me" Rhett pushes hard into Link slamming him harder into you, you push yourself back up on all fours, pressing back hard on to Links cock, you grabs his hand brining it to your swollen throbbing clit, he begins rubbing it as you moan louder and louder. 

You all find your rhythm, with Rhett taking charge of the motion. Rhett can feel a shiver work its way through Link, he leans closer whispering "wait for me, wait for me" Rhett starts going faster, as you moan out "oh fuc-don't stop, don't...stop" as you enter into the wonderful world of multiple orgasms, feeling this further excites Link, he reaches back with one hand grabbing Rhett by the back of he head "now Rhett...now" he musters. You arch your back pushing hard back on to Link again, this time you feel his whole body tense up and release, as you collapse on the bed still breathing hard. Rhett pushes harder in to Link, knocking him forward on the bed, a few harder thrusts, Rhett moans out loud, and they both collapse next to you, Rhetts huge arm draping over you both, as you all doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo most of this came from a dream I had...  
> Extra funny tidbit... there's bit at the bar that I'm totally missing, BUT I know Rhett legit asked to see my ID, even tho I was already sitting at a bar, already drinking... to clarify I found this to be effing hilarious that even my dream self gets picked on for looking like a child, I get IDed EVERYWHERE and I'm 32... I usually get guesses anywhere between 17-25 tops lmfao 🤣 FML


End file.
